


Creation, Genesis (1:1-2:3)

by TheImmortalKitty



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot, Sixth Form, at least I think so, eden is a sixth form, irony right there, this has been sitting in my drafts for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalKitty/pseuds/TheImmortalKitty
Summary: It was a nice day. There had been slightly less than seven thus far, and the prospect of exams was still far in the distance. Blessedly, the common room was quiet, but if what Aziraphale could just about see through the narrow door window was what he thought it was, then the first metaphorical thunderstorm of the term was steadily brewing.





	Creation, Genesis (1:1-2:3)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a larger AU which I've been slowly building up in my head since February - since exams and stuff got in the way I though instead of letting this snippet rot in my files I'd release it into the wilds. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to Topaz, who let me bounce ideas off her, and read through bits for syntax errors. You're the best!

It was a nice day. There had been slightly less than seven thus far, and the prospect of exams was still far in the distance. Blessedly, the common room was quiet, but if what Aziraphale could just about see through the narrow door window was what he thought it was, then the first metaphorical thunderstorm of the term was steadily brewing.

“If you can rely on the administration to do one thing, it’s overreact.”

“Pardon?” Said Aziraphale.

“I mean, first offense and everything.” The figure slid closer, propping their foot up on the back of a chair. “Do you know what they did?”

“Naturally, I’m on the 6th Form Committee – can you not sit on my essay notes _thank you_ \- but I’m sure you’ve heard a different story.” Adam and Eve's offense was rumoured to be either popping pills in Philosophy and Ethics, or having sex in the disabled toilets - but of course Aziraphale put no serious stock in rumours. Still, they could be amusing to listen to. Shuffling the loose papers roughly back into a neat pile, Az glanced up and got his first good look at the interrupting stranger. “Ah, Lucifer’s brother. Crawly wasn’t it?”

“Cousin. And it’s Crowley.”

“Ah, I see.” And didn’t that come out a little more… disapproving than Az meant, “I don’t suppose you know anything about,” he waved a hand vaguely, “all these rumours.”

The other boy laughed, “There’s nothing wrong with a little scandal, Angel.” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Well that’s your name isn’t?  Aziraphale. S’a principality isn’t it.” Az was impressed. Most just thought it was pretentious. At the others approving gaze, Crowley slunk a little bit lower in his chair. 

***

The pair stopped at the bottom of the stairway, and awkwardly peered through the door at the downpour. After a few minutes Crowley asked, “didn’t you have an umbrella?”

“Um well…” said Aziraphale, “I used to yes.”

“One of them fancy ones, changes colour when the rain hits?” Crowley pressed.

“Well, err…”

“Left it upstairs did you?”

“Not as such…” It was then that a rather large umbrella, patterned with vibrant red and orange flames, appeared around the corner. “I sort of-”

“Gave it away?”

“Well yes, I couldn’t leave them to walk all the way into town without anything to cover them, and they looked so cold poor things-”

“Poor _idiots_ ”

“So I said,” Aziraphale continued pointedly, “Look, you’re going to be stuck here for a while if you wait for the rain to stop and it’s probably not best for you to hang around what with all the rumours, so just take this”

Crowley sighed and shook his head at the others affronted tone, “It’s probably impossible for you to get into trouble.” He opened the door and shivered, “however it is definitely possible for you to get wet. Come on, if we run we can get to the car before we’re soaked.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the inspiration, some more snippets and headcanons under #gohsau -> http://kitty-rushes-in.tumblr.com/tagged/gohsau


End file.
